The Girl Of My Dreams
by TheLadyInRoses
Summary: "I need help Miroku" Inuyasha asked, "Hey Inu check this out, Maybe you can find it online like this web site: 'The Girl Of My Dreams? Maybe that'll help you from being single?" Miroku asked "...It's not like I have choice anyway, Let me check it out" Pairings: IxK, MxS, SxR (clearly needing to be edited)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 the break up

me: yay! My 1st chappy! ^^

inuyasha: pfft whatever, just get on with it wrench

kouga: hay! Don't call my women a wrench, and by the way she's making the story!

me: that's right, thankies kouga, I love u!

kouga: *smiles* I love u too, *whispers* my mate...*smirks*

me: *blushes with nosebleed*

kagome: uhhhh...jade? I have 2 questions mostly one is a fact 1, u nose bleeding a lot 2, why are u called KIRARI? If your jade?

me: well, somebody took my fave user name jadecoolgirl123 and 2, because kouga's hot!

kagome: well that makes sense so...can we go on? U know with the story?

me: ok! Everybody on set in 3...2...1...action!

* * *

><p>ch.1 the break up<p>

Inuyasha's (POV)

As kikyo and I walk along the side walk she sighed happily and leaned in for a kiss. I felt happy to have such a great girlfriend that it was and I quote kikyo (poor inu he doesn't know what's gonna happen next :() then I turned my head and smiled, but then she didn't smile back she had tears in her eyes. I stopped smiling and looked a at her with worried eyes. I asked "what's wrong kikyo?" She gasped and shed tears coming down her cheeks. She said "I'm so sorry inu-baby, (ugh, I know I hate it too...) it's just..." She gasped for air and said "I've slept with another man" and cried I looked at her with shock i smelled her she did not sleep with just one man but I can smell 20. My bangs coved my eyes i looked down and said "you liar, I can smell 20 of them on you" she gasped and said "I'm sorry inu-baby plea-" i interrupted her by saying "kikyo this is the 3rd time you've done it (really? Wow an inu still forgives her? Baka) maybe it's Time that we break up" she gasped "b-but-" I got up and walked away I couldn't bare to look on her face. They feeling of being broken or being happy when she screamed 'Yay!' (That little bitch sorry got mad there) I wanted to rip her head off!. She thinks that I can't hear that! That's to my ears and sensitive hearing. I walked to my favorite cafe where miroku and I eat. Unfortunately miroku was there. 'dammit!' I said to myself. And walked at his table. He said "how was the date?" While he was typing on his computer. I hit my head on the table and he said "that bad?" I nodded. He sighed and got up and said "look, we are bros and brows stick together and I have to say kikyo is a bitch, (sorry, for the cuse words) and u need to get a new girlfriend, kikyo has dated how many now?" I putted up 10 fingers. He yelled "20?! THAT EVEN WORST THAN LAST TIME. LAST TIME SHE HAD 10!" (Damn!) inuyasha yelled back "I'M SORRY OK!?, I JUST LOVE HER TO MUCH GOD DAMNIT YOU NOW NARD IT IS TO LET GO OF SOMEONE YOU LOVE SO MUCH!?" Miroku stood up And walked fords to me. And said "ok, if you want we can find another girl for you" i looked up and said "how,in the whole word in this damn planet, is some beautiful girl gonna take me as her boyfriend?" Miroku picked up his laptop and pointed at the screen "this is how I met Sango" I looked at the screen it said 'the girl of my dreams!' And I said "your kidding right?" Miroku fell in anime style with a sweat drop and said "no, I'm serious" I looked back at the screen and thought to myself 'I don't know, is he really serious I mean it does sound kinda of nice to get rid of kikyo for awhile' I looked back at miroku and said "okay" And miroku patted on my back and said "alright my man, let's do this!" Then he started typing...to be continued.

* * *

><p>Me: sorry it's so short I promise to make the other one longer!<p>

inuyasha: your slower than kagome!

Kagome: what did you say inu?

me: ohhhh..inu u busted!

inuyasha: shut up!, *gulps*

kagome: oswari! (Aka- sit boy!)

inuyasha hits the sweet dirt of ground

me: pfffft...hahaha *laughs and giggles*

kouga: now that's classic! *laughs*

Inuyasha: *mumbles and cuses*

miroku: my dear sweet sango I've met u from the beautiful heavens that god gave to me oh and please review *rubs bottem*

sango: HENTAI! *slaps miroku*

me: he'll never learn will he

everybody: nope

shippo: I hope u like the chappy!

kiara: mew! Mew! (Translate: please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

me: ok I'm adding spaces 3...2...1...action! (a little bit of cuss words)

* * *

><p>inuyasha's POV:<p>

as Miroku Typed on his computer, I sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting until I lost it..."god damn it miroku!, how long is this crap Gonna take?!" I yelled. He looked back at me and said "I'm done!" He yelled back.

I got up and walked near his computer, and Looked at the screen, there was a picture of me, (looking awesome as always inu!) and my bio full of it saying,

Name: inuyasha takashi (taisho for short)

age: 19 in human years (age: 200+)

Gender: male

Species: half dog demon: Inu Hanyō

eye color: inu (gold)

human (brown)

yōkai (blue with red sclera)

hair color: inu (white)

human (black)

height: 167 cm (5'6")

weight: 65.1 kg (143.6 lbs)

skin: fair

bio:I do marshal arts, strength, eat ramen, hangin out, love fighting with epic weapons I use are tessagia and my claws, kick ass, hate my older half brother, hate perfume, blah, blah, blah.

Then, I thought 'damn!, ok to much information!'. Then, the computer did this weird sound.'bing!'. then It had a mail with heart sign on top, miroku clicked on it, then it showed envelope it said 'click it!, click it!' Then 'click' I saw her...my angel, my one and only, then I said to miroku "her" I pointed at the screen.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

age: 18

species: human/miko

gender: Female

height: 157.5 cm (5'2")

weight: 49kg (109 lbs)

eye color: brown

hair color: black

skin color: fair

bio: a doctor, a pre-school teacher, does archery, spiritual powers, loves to sing and draw, writer, loves to hang out with new people.

he said "awww, she's a beauty wanna trade?". I snorted and hit his head, "in your dreams, monk". I looked back at the screen she was wearing a black tank top that had red cursive Letter's that said "I'm to hot for this!" And she was smiling she has the most brightest smile i had ever seen. I said to myself 'she's perfect', then I felt something go lose in my head, oh crap! My yōkai! I heard him,

~~~~inu's mind~~~~

yōkai: well hello inu, how long has it been?

inu: a year, Baka!

yōkai: awww, stop being so mean hehe I'm just gonna see what your perverted friend did..

inu: fine, don't get any idea's ok?!

yōkai: yeah, yeah shore whatever.

(yōkai see's, his eye's widen)

yōkai: mate!

inu: what?

Yōkai: mate!, Baka!, mate! Right there! It her!

inu: you mean, the girl on the screen?, kagome?

yōkai: yes! I can sense it!

inu: how?

yōkai: because, her detail's, she looks suitable, and (slurp) editable, hehe

inu: ugh, you are so disgusting

yōkai: hehe, but you won't regret it, here's the plan. first off, we be friendly be extremely nice to her give her roses other kinds of crap women would fall for, second, once she falls for us ask her to come to our place for little while and hehe...You get the picture (slurp)

inu: no, I'm not doing that. second, I dont think she want half breed, like me...she's to beautiful. Look at me, I'm a dirty half demon

yōkai: shore, whatever you say your majesty but, just you wait she'll fall for us just you wait bye...

inu: yeah, yeah bye...

~~~~out of inu's mind~~~~

miroku looked at me and said "so, are you gonna go date the gal or leave her?" He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I looked at the screen and back miroku, I gulped and took a deep breath "let's do this.."

* * *

><p>Me: so wha'da think? I made it with spaces and a bit longer ^^ I feel proud now jade need sleep...<p>

kouga: mate!, time for bed *comes down stairs with no shirt* (did he got abs boi!)

me: uhhhh, *drools* umm, I'm coming! *runs upstairs*

kouga: *chuckles* well! bye, bye! Oh, and don't forget to review! *runs up stairs*


End file.
